Enderman fun
by Kid Klepto
Summary: A young female miner, has a rather interesting encounter with an enderman WARNING LEMON


The young miner, Kid sighed. She stood atop the highest tower of her house, looking over the lush green landscape. "So much to do, so little sunlight to do it in..." Kid mumbled, as she watched the sunset go down. "One of these days, I wish I could sit back and enjoy the sunset instead of being scared of it."

Kid looked over the rail, watching as zombies walked out of caves, how spiders crawled out of the trees. The skeletons conversing with one another, showing their bowmanship. The creepers in lonely solitude, waiting to go out with a bang.

"You know..." Kid muttered to herself. "The monsters aren't so bad. I mean, they just live their lives. If only their lives didn't include ending mine." Kid chuckled to herself. "At least I have the safety of my home. She looked back down at the monsters, and then realized something. There wasn't a single enderman in sight.

"Oh thank Notch. The last thing I need is those things. Notch they're so freakin' creepy!" Kid exclaimed, bending farther over the ledge to get a better look at what lied below. "Hehe, looks like the zombies are trying to get to my door. Good thing I got the cactus trap!" Kid told herself smugly. She leaned over the rail, watching as the zombies approached the door, only to fall in and begin to be pricked to death. Kid laughed in amusement.

Up until her carelessness got the best of her as she leaned too far over the rail. "Wha-" Kid began as she fell over the edge. Fear raced through her heart as she closed her eyes, preparing for the fight for her life to begin. A fight to survive from the monsters, and from her absent-minded approach with death.

Kid kept her eyes tightly shut, bracing her body for impact, but after a few moments, noticed something was wrong. She opened an eye, only to see the world upside down, and still. The sudden realization hit her that she wasn't falling and she looked around, having her eyes travel up to the rail. There, she met had met herself with a horrible fate.

Kid sat there in horror, looking up at what had caught her, around her ankle was the hand of a beast so terrifying, so deathly horrifying, the any Minecrafter wouldn't dare even speak of it's name. With a cold chill traveing through her spine, the only words she could utter were: "Enderman."

At which point the enderman holding her by the ankle let out one, long, bone chilling scream. It's sound echoing throughout the landscape and piercing through Kid's ear straight to her heart, bringing her to a state of fear she had never known. She was frozen. Her mind at a stop. Her heart, barely beating. Kid had met with the eyes of death and her it's voice. She hung there, frozen in the fear.

The enderman holding her stared deeply into her eyes, and then backed up, grabbing her ankle with his other hand as he began to pull her up. Kid had finally regained some control, and began to fidget as much as she could, trying to break the grip it had on her. She would rather fall 4 feet into a pit of monsters rather than fight this monster from the depths of far lands. But it was no use, she was not able to break herself free, and found herself being dragged back over the rail. Upon reaching the top of the tower, Kid had curled herself tightly into a ball, it was her only hope of survival.

The enderman looked at her precatiously, lowering himself down to her, he let out a scream and tried to break her out of her ball, only having her tense up tighter. Upon realizing this, the enderman stopped and lowered himself back to her head. He opened his mouth for another scream, but another idea had come to mind. He looked at her, brought himself up to her ear, and let out not a scream, but a chance at communication.

He whispered into her ear, and sat back, watching as she trembled in fear. He reached his hand back out, but this time not to pry her open, but to get her attantion. He reached over to her back and gave it a light tap. Kid, who was sitting there in fear, squeaked and tried to curl tighter.

The enderman had reached it's point of patience. He let out a short scream and began to try to pry her open, with no success. He grew angry and picked her up, he threw her at the corner of the tower, watching as she fell out of her balled up position, and lied on face down on the floor.

The enderman quickly reacted by quincing. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down. He poked at her limp body. She made no response. Panicking, her had turned her over, and layed his ear on her chest. He could hear the light beating of her heart, and let out a sigh of relief. He sat down, and kept his eyes on her, awaiting for her to wake back up.

The enderman watched her as color returned back to her face. He let out a small cry of joy, only to realize she was still far from waking back up. He sighed and leaned against the raling. He looked down at her, only to notice her shirt, more specifically, her chest. He watched as too little bumps appeared on her boobs, the enderman grew curious and slowly approached. He cautiously began to pull up her shirt, revealing her belly and then her boobs. He looked down at the her nipples as they hardened. The enderman, curious, reached out and grabbed hold of one of her boobs. He gave it a light squeeze, and her Kid moan. He quickly pulled back his hand. He sighed, and slowly reached back out for her boob. He wrapped his hand around it, and slowly began to caress it, letting his hand run along her nipple. The enderman reached out and grabbed the other boob. He smiled in joy at how fun it was to play with these.

The enderman was in a sense of joy, until he began to feel something between his legs. He looked down, and saw that his dick was hard. The enderman looked back at Kid, and lowered a hand to his dick. He grabbed hold of the shaft and began to rub it. Moving his hand up and down, from tip to balls. He rubbed his finger over the tip and felt a bit of precum. He continued to stroke it, having it get harder and longer in his hand as he caressed Kid's big boobs. The enderman began to pump his hand harder, feeling the pressure build up in him. He rubbed it swifter, focusing on the tip. He felt himself get closer, and let out a scream as he came.

The enderman continued to clop in ecstasy, as his cum shot out of his dick and onto Kid, gushing out of his dick and onto her sweet, sleeping, naked chest. A pool of cum was slowly forming in between her boobs, and was draining onto the floor below. The enderman watched as he covered her in it.

Finally, when his orgasm subsided, the enderman looked down at Kid, who was covered in his still warm cum. He moved his hand down and began to rub her bare chest, rubbing his cum all over her boobs, covering them in it. He smiled as his limp dick began to get hard again. He contiuned to rub his cum on her as he made his way from her chest, down to her belly, and finally, to the top of her pants. The enderman looked down, and saw where his hand was, he looked back at Kid, who was still asleep, and looked back at her pants. They were short jean shorts, and he could easily see her undies through the leg. The enderman started to get more turned on, and slowly unbottoned her shorts, undoing the zipper, and slowly pulling them down...

The enderman looked, Kid's pink, virgin pussy lying before him. He lowered his head and observed it up close, the sweet aroma entering his nostrils. He looked at it, it was lightly covered in hair, and was a nice pink color, her looked back at Kid, and return his gaze to her pussy. He hesitantly, but brazenly, moved his hand up her leg, and towards her crotch. He took his hand and began to rub it, up and down the slit. Kid started to moan, of which the enderman took no notice too. He continued rubbing it, slowing himself down as he reached her clit. To which Kid's moans grew louder. Eventually, he moved his hand over to her tight, little hole. It was wet, and the enderman knew she was turned on. He began to push his hand at it, only to her Kid wake up in a scream.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" Kid yelled, lifting her head up off the wooden floor. She looked around, her eyes blurry from the lump on her head. She could feel a cold chill over her body as she looked down and realized she was half-naked. Kid screamed and tried to cover herslef, lowering her hands down to her boobs, and pussy. her arm rested on her boobs, but she felt somethign odd about them, she moved her arm only to find that her boobs were all warm and sticky. Kid screamed and looked as her boobs and belly were covered in whatever it was. "WHO DID THIS?" She yelled, looking over to see the enderman, who's hand was burried in her crotch. "YOU DID THIS?" Kid screamed, as the realization hit her that she was being raped in her sleep.

The enderman let out a slew of garbled speech, a panic in his voice.

Kid looked down and saw his dick, standing out long, hard, and dripping with precum. She looked down at her body, and began to put two and two together. "Wha. You. You. You're.. My chest. OH MY NOTCH! EWEWEWEW!" Kid screamed as she quickly began to realize what she was covered in.

The enderman watched as Kid freaked out, bringing his gaze down to her pussy, and then to his dick. He looked back up at her, watching her try to rub the cum off, and decided to finish what he started. He reached our and grabbed her wrist.

"What the Nether do you think you're doing?!" Kid yelled, as the enderman reached out for the other.

He had both of her wrists, and fought through her kicking to get himself positioned between her legs. He held her hands above her head and looked down at her pussy, his dick was only inches away.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." Kid said. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Kid yelled as she struggled to break his grasp. "I'm only a virgin! Please stop!" She pleaded. "IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'M GOING TO SCREAM!" Kid's pleads quickly turned to threats. "Someone will come and they'll murder you for trying to rape me!" Kid blabbered on.

The enderman, tired of hearing her yell, looked her deep in the eyes. He slowly opened his mouth, and let out a long, bone-chilling scream.

Kid had stopped right then and there, her eyes locked with his. Showing a mixture of fear, and acceptance of what was going to happen.

The endermen poined his dick right at her entrance, his dick rubbing up agaisnt her pussy. He proded at it a bit before entering.

"Please be gentle.." Kid muttered as she felt his dick press against her.

The endermen had heard her request, but took no interest in it. He pushed his dick up to the head, hearing kid scream in pain as his huge dick began to tear into her pussy. He slowly pushed in to the tip, and then in one smooth action, shoved the other 8 inches deep inside her.

Kid was in pain, her tight pussy was never ready for such a task. She screamed out in pain, feeling his dick slide into her, feeling it deep inside. She screamed, she felt like she was being torn in half.

The enderman on the other hand was enjoying himself, he could feel Kid's pussy squeeze at his dick as her forced it into her, and moaned as he slowly slid it out.

Kid could feel him pulling out, and it felt worse than when he put it in. "ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Kid yelled as she felt his dick slide out of her. The pain was unbearable, but became even worse as he continued on.

The enderman rubbed his dick up against her hole again, and instead of shoving it in, slowly pushed it in, inch by inch, watching as Kid screamed louder and louder. He had finally reached in all the way and started fucking her. Pulling his dick out up to the tip, and shoving it back in. Fucking her harder and harder. His dick slamming in and out of her, tearing her pussy apart and putting Kid in pain.

Soon, Kid's screams of pain turned to screams of pleasure, her pussy stretched and started to make room for the enderman's dick. She felt as her pussy grew wetter and wetter, that he went in smoother and smoother. Kid moaned in pleasure and pleaded for him to go faster, feeling as his dick slammed in and out of her pussy.

The enderman followed her order, and shoved his dick in and out, harder and harder, not stoppign for anything. he continued to fuck her tight little pussy up until Kid let out one final scream. Her pussy tightened around his dick, and her pussy grew even wetter, squirting onto his dick. She moaned and screamed as she was having her orgasm, she could feel the enderman's dick stopped inside her from the grip her pussy had on it.

The enderman had reached his point, with Kid's screams and her pussy vice-gripping his dick, he was over the edge. He let out a long scream as his dick began to explode with wave after wave of hot endercum, filling up her pussy with his cum. He came and cum, his cum fliing so much that it spewed out of the grip that Kid's pussy had on his dick.

Feeling him cum inside her was too much, what she thought was only going to be one orgasm turned to two, feeling his hot, warm, sticky cum deep inside her belly and pussy, she began to cum even harder herself, she screamed and her pussy started to squirt even more as the grip it had on the enderman's dick grew tighter.

The enderman reached the end of his orgasm, but was stuck by Kid's pussy. Her orgasm never seeming to end as her screames of pleasure continued. Eventually, kid stopped. Her screams came to a hault, and her pussy's grip weakened. The enderman's dick plopped out of her, along with load afeter load of hot cum mixed with Kid's juices. The enderman watched as Kid layed back in pleasure, and as heis cum spewed out of her pussy.

The enderman looked back at Kid, who had fallen asleep from her tiring orgasms. She lied there, eyes closed, body and pussy in cum. He smilie and gave her a pat on the head. He turned and began to walk towards the edge of the tower. He looked out towards the nearest cave, and teleported away.

THE END.


End file.
